A Hopeless Love Affair
by Beautiful-Twilight-Kiss
Summary: No matter how long I dream or how much I pray. The people I love cannot come back. Yet I long for love. Tender feelings blossom within my heart along with fear of loosing them again.In the end, it is but another hopeless love affair… isn’t it?
1. Chapter 1

**_A Hopeless Love Affair_**

**By beautiful-twilight-kiss**

_No matter how long I dream or how much I pray. The people I love cannot come back. Yet I long for love. Tender feelings blossom within my heart along with fear of loosing them again._

_In the end, it is but another hopeless love affair… isn't it?_

This is a story about my favorite pairings in the game Final Fantasy 12, which I do not own.

Pairings include:

Penelo and Larsa

Rasler and Ashe (in the past)

Ashe and Bash

This chapter was influenced by the song "somewhere only we know" by keane. (Good song btw)

Rated: K+ for now. It will move up to T and then M as the chapters go on. Keep on reading please. ;D

Penelo's POV

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Through the bustling streets of Rabanastre, my hometown, I anxiously awaited, ticket held tightly in hand, for my flight to Bujerba. Why you ask? Well, I shall tell you:

_"Dear Miss Penelo,_

_It had been quite a while since we have spoken. I hope you are doing well. Since I have been given the opportunity, I would like to speak with you in person about a private matter. It involves your assistance. Though you may not be up to the task, I would love for you to hear my words. My dear friend, I miss you..."_

It has been an entire year and Larsa, at the tender age of 13, had become an emperor. We haven't spoken or even seen each other because he takes pride in doing his job well, so that means no breaks or constant unexpected visits. But I guess he needed a little time off. After all, he is only a child. There is so much he can do anyway.

But I am so proud of him...

The announcement was made and the flight was ready, then, I boarded the airship, and I made my way to Bujerba. But why there? Maybe he wished to bring me back to the place we first met. He's always been the type to make every moment something grand.

_"...During my recess, I would love for you to accompany me to the sky city of Bujerba. I have something important that I must share with you. Please meet me at the east side of the city with the view of the entire sky. I hope to see you there._

_Your dear friend,_

_Larsa Feranas Solidor "_

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The airship landed in this beautiful city of the sky, tucked away in the clouds. I, while gazing up into the pink-tinted clouds, slowly made my way to the spot of which he told me to await him.

Vaan was busy back in Rabanastre. Balthier was busy teaching him of the pirate techniques. Some things like finesse and other classy things that Balthier knows first hand. Poor Balthier, Vaan is quite a handful. But I love him anyway. He's like a brother to me… a part of my family; but I could never like him as a regular guy. We're family…

Poor Larsa. He lost his mother, his father, and his three brothers. He must hurt most of all… I must seem selfish. I have someone, while he had nothing at all.

And yet, he still keeps his wits about him. Though he may be young, he is wise beyond his years. Very wise, much more so than myself. Though I may be older, I cannot compare to him. It makes me feel so unimportant when compared to him. Well … I am, but for some bizarre reason, he doesn't think so or make me feel worthless. He is truly wonderful. He isn't the typical emperor. He is something truly special…

If only I were of a higher class and he was a few years older… he might be my soul-mate…

Wait. I have to snap back to my senses! What am I thinking?! He is an emperor, and I am a commoner. No questions asked. We could never be together even if we wanted to.

Not that we want to be together. Because we don't. Right…

Still… I feel like I owe him something… anything… after all he had endured. I don't know if I can face him. I feel to distraught.

Just when I was about to run, out he came from the distance. His face was gleaming so bright I could see the light of a thousand stars shimmer in his pure brown eyes. I was so poignant, but he was shimmering. It triumphed all my sorrow and I almost forgot completely my mixed feelings.

"L-Lord Larsa!" I bowed, hiding my face in the ground.

"Please. Call me Larsa as you always do. Things haven't changed that much."

"Aside from the fact that you became emperor, no, things haven't changed at all." I laughed trying to conceal my fear. Why has he made me feel so nervous?

"How are you, Penelo? It's been a while."

"yeah… I mean yes. It has." I stumbled on my words.

Bash must have been nearby. He was Larsa's bodyguard. After all, Larsa was an emperor.

"I should say 'Hi' to Bash. After all, we haven't spoken in a while…" I trailed off trying to leave Larsa. But his eyes would not allow.

"Penelo!"

His hand grasped tightly onto mine, refusing to let go.

"Larsa?" I said, startled.

"Please, don't go. Bash had gone to Rabanastre to meet a friend. Penelo, I must speak with you… privately."

His face was a tinted crimson shade.

"Haha. Okay." His state of embarrassment was adorable. I had never seen him so shy before.

But what could he want from me…?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next chapter will be some Bash and Ashe. Then Rasler and Ashe.

Please Rate and Review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

A Hopeless Love Affair

By beautiful-twilight-kiss

"No matter how long I dream or how much I pray. The people I love cannot come back. Yet I long for love. Tender feelings blossom within my heart along with fear of loosing them again.

In the end, it is but another hopeless love affair… isn't it?"

This is a story about my favorite pairings in the game Final Fantasy 12, which I do not own.

This chapter will focus on Ashe and Bash. Rated T for now… bwahahahah!

Song of inspiration: "who knew" by P!nk and "cry" by mandy moore

Bash's POV:

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A year had flown by. Yet with another year comes another memory of the past. Shame that strikes you down with the recollection of lives lost…

It was the anniversary of his death…

I left for the city of Rabanastre, where the tomb of Lord Rasler was kept dormant and the remorseful Lady Ashe waited in her kingdom…

She will never be rid of her love for him, and I do not blame her. He was a strong, kind, brave man who was a true loss to the empire and to his widower.

Still, I long to dry those tear-filled eyes someday. If she would accept my company…

Though she suffers, I must admit, through the marriage, however long it was, I had grown helpless feelings for m'lady Ashe. The sad thing was that I had met her due to Lord Rasler. If he hadn't met her, I would never have fallen…

Lord Rasler was a great leader. I am nothing when compared to him…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I reached the borders of Dalmasca. Outside the outskirts of Rabanstre was a garden labyrinth where at the center lies the tomb. I walked beneath the sudden blackening sky to find Lady Ashe, cloaked in darkness. Her mind was clearly preoccupied by reminisces of her husband, so much that she didn't even notice myself.

"Lady Ashe." I called.

When she turned around to stare at me blankly, I bowed and she snapped from her daze.

"Bash. It's good to see you." She said, but she clearly wasn't overjoyed at all.

"Another year has passed so quickly, hasn't it?" I desperately tried to make small talk, but failed miserably.

"Have you come… to pay your respects, Bash?" She said, getting straight to the point of the matter.

"Lord Rasler was a brilliant man. This is the very least I could do…" I said, trailing off in my speech.

"He really was. That's very sweet of you to come." Ashe smiled through the pain that grew thick within her eyes.

The rest of the walk was entirely silent. Only the sound of falling leaves could be heard.

We walked farther and farther, getting closer to the center of the elaborate maze. So stunning. Blossoms of every shade grew throughout the entire labyrinth. Ashe stood out as a shadow in the sea of colors. Yet, she was the most beautiful in all of the landscape.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

And there it was. The tomb. The house of the dead. I could see the pain in her eyes. It was as though she never wanted that walk to end. That way, she would never have to face the realization of her husband's death. Reality is cruel and unjust at times such as this.

"M'lady…" I whispered, gazing into her striking eyes. I couldn't bear to look away.

"When Rasler had to leave," she spoke, staring at the ground. "I wanted to make him stay. I wanted to keep him here. If only I had told him not to go. I was so in love that nothing else mattered. Nothing else was as important as our love… then death took him away from me."

I watched silently as tears built up in her eyes.

"Maybe I should have actually killed myself. Then I would be with him instead of living here on this earth where I shall never see him again" she whimpered as tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably. "If only I could have saved him. If only I had taken his place. Why Bash? Why did he have to die? I know it's been two years already, but just thinking about him makes me burn inside. Makes me weep for him. Makes me want to die…"

"There was nothing you could do, m'Lady…"

"But what if I had told him to stay. It is my entire fault. He's dead and he's never coming back!!!" She howled hopelessly.

My heart took hold of my actions and I just leaned into her tearstained face, and kissed her. With everything I had and everything I could give, I offered to her. She helplessly accepted.

Death… it steals the ones we love. Brother.

I'm truly I couldn't do anything to help you.

Love just isn't as strong, now is it…? If it were… they would be here today…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Please rate and review. I must perfect my lacking writing skills. XD thanks for reading. Next chapter will be Ashe's pov.


End file.
